Moving On
by Vitty Rose
Summary: Sometimes the hardest thing is letting go and moving on. SasuNaru AU One-Shot


**Vitty Rose****: **I know, where're your other stories, why haven't you updated? Well I'm working on it, I know I promised to have 'Cheater' updated next, but I'm kinda stuck... So anyway this kinda came to my mind, I hope you like it. Don't kill me!

**Disclaimer****: **I wouldn't own Naruto even if pigs DID fly.

"_I'm sorry," _those words echoed in Naruto's head, tears stroked his cheeks in memory of what could have been. _"Your husband went Missing in Action, his body was never found."_ A painful ache clawed at his heart, making it almost too unbearable to move.

"You promised," Naruto whispered, a terrible sob broke his throat. "You promised you'd come back to me."

"_Please don't go," Naruto sobbed, refusing to let go of his lover's hand as the train pulled up. "Please, Sasuke, please don't go."_

_Sasuke gave a small reassuring smile to Naruto, kissing his temple. "Don't worry so much, nothing can keep me away from you," Sasuke said with another reassuring smile._

"_Promise?" Naruto asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. "You promise to come back to me?"_

"_Even if it takes an eternity, I will always come back to you," Sasuke said. "I promise." With that Sasuke gave one last long and passionate kiss to Naruto before boarding the train, waving goodbye to Naruto._

"_You better teme!" Naruto yelled to Sasuke, who smirked in return._

"Naruto it's been 10 years, the war's over in time for a memorial service," Sakura tried to convince Naruto, who just ignored her and continued to water his plants.

"This plant is gorgeous, isn't it?" Naruto said, smiling at the purple flower, running his hand across the leaves.

"Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

"Sasuke once said," Naruto started, eyes going back into the past, "that this flower reminded him of me." Naruto smiled sadly, Sakura just listened. "He said, _'To me Naruto, __you're__ just like this flower... You__'__r__e__ my symbol of love, your daintiness, and so unpredictable.'_" Naruto sighed again.

"_That is so cheesy, teme."_

"_Well I try."_

"Narut-"

"It's called an Aster, very beautiful," Naruto cut her off.

"Narut-"

"But this flower often reminded me of Sasuke," Naruto started again, moving on to water the next plant. "Zinnia, it means lasting affection, remembrance."

"Naru-"

"You have to know how hard this is for me!" Naruto yelled. "I can't Sakura, I can't just make a memorial when I know he's still out there. He has to be."

"Naruto, you have to know he's dead." Naruto glared at her.

"You don't know that!"

"Neither do you!" Sakura yelled; she soon regretted it when Naruto went quiet. "Listen Naruto, when the war ended, the other country already returned everyone there held captive and then a list of people they killed and their bodies; if Sasuke was alive we'd know."

"Sakur-" Naruto didn't want to hear anymore, he was tired of this.

"No Naruto! You need to hear this, it's been 10 years! 10 years Naruto, he isn't coming back! You need to move on, that's what Sasuke would have wanted." She said the last part more softly, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Sakura..." Naruto said in a soft quiet voice, "I know he's still alive, I can feel it. I know he's coming back, he promised." As tears started to fall, in a sad softer voice he said, "He promised."

"I know Naruto, I know," Sakura said, wrapping her arms around Naruto and letting him cry into her shirt.

_**~SasuNaru~**_

"He was a great man, very proud and noble. The only family he had was his husband, his other family died when he was very young," the priest started. There were so many sad faces in the crowd; a picture of Sasuke Uchiha in his uniform sat on the table. After another year, Sakura finally convinced Naruto to do the memorial.

Naruto sobbed, dressed in all black. Sakura looked sadly at Naruto, giving him a reassuring hug as the priest continued. "Sasuke Uchiha went MIA on January 5, 1991. We now hold this memorial of him in memory of what he did for his country and friends. If everyone would join me in a moment of silence." Everyone was quiet except for the sobs from Naruto.

_**~SasuNaru~**_

Naruto sighed, packing the last box and looking around his house; he was going to miss this place. The only reason he stayed in it so long was the hope that Sasuke might come back, but after 15 years it was long enough.

It wasn't too long ago that he got a call that surprised him. Family members he thought he never had, had seen the memorial service and contacted him. Growing up as an orphan Naruto never thought he'd meet his real family. He found out his mother and father were both alive, and he had a huge family; to say he was surprised is an understatement. After so much talking over the phone his mother convinced him to move down where the family was and meet everyone.

So with one last look at the house that held so many memories, Naruto left. "Goodbye, Sasuke," Naruto said with a tear in his eye; the moving van pulled up so he grabbed the last of his boxes, setting them in the truck. As Naruto started his car, pulling out of the driveway he felt a heavy weight lift from him, he was finally moving on.

La Fin

**Vitty Rose****:** So love it? Hate it? Wanna kill me? I'm sorry it just came to me, I actually planned for this to end in some other way, but like always my writing has a mind of its own. P.S. - I know that during that time Gay marriage wasn't 'popular' so to say, but I had to write it that way to go along with the story. Also thumbs up to Lanie12777 she looked over it for me. Love her!


End file.
